


Waiting

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Episode 9, F/M, Finan's in love, Sihtric is wise, Spoilers for Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4Finan is anxious after Eadith volunteered to go into Winchester, and Sihtric helps him figure out his feelings.
Relationships: Finan/Eadith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after watching season 4 again, I realized that I love Eadith and Finan together, and I always think that Sihtric is so smart and would be the one to help Finan navigate his feelings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

Finan was ready for _something _to do.__

__Eadith had volunteered to infiltrate Winchester two days ago, and there had yet to be an opening for them to get into the city._ _

__“Finan, stop,” Sihtric implored, splayed out on the grass underneath the oak tree. He was resting, but Finan also knew that he was ready to spring up at any point. “Your fidgeting is making me anxious.”_ _

__Osferth rolled over lazily, watching the exchange curiously. He was taking the time to relax, particularly after running from Bedwyn to Winchester._ _

__Finan tried to sit down, but stood up immediately afterward. “We’ve heard _nothing _,” he paced, walking in circles around the trees. A thought came into his mind, and he stopped abruptly. “What if she’s dead?” He whispered.___ _

____Sihtric sat up, concern flitting across his face. “Are you talking about Eadith?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course I’m talking about Eadith, you bloody fool,” he said, annoyed. “Stop it.” He complained as Sihtric started grinning._ _ _ _

____Osferth let out a chuckle, and Finan stooped to pick up a pebble and throw it at him. “Just bugger off, would ya?” Finan was in no mood to be teased, and his words were sharp._ _ _ _

____Still grinning a little bit, Sihtric motioned to Osferth. “Go check on Uhtred,” he said. “Finan and I need to talk.”_ _ _ _

____Finan whirled around, about to protest that _no, he was fine _, but Sihtric patted the ground beside him. Sighing, he flung himself on the ground, feeling like a child._ _ _ _ __

____“I did not realize that your feelings ran this deep,” Sihtric said as Osferth moved off. The river was flowing sweetly, and Finan listened to the constant movement of water. Saying nothing, Finan let Sihtric continue speaking. “I had seen your interactions in our travels, and wondered.” He paused. “I am sorry you are going through this.”_ _ _ _

____Finan sucked on his teeth. “No, I should apologize. I’ve been in a right state since she walked into Winchester.” He fiddled with the cross around his neck, thinking of her fiery red hair and quick comebacks. He had never met a woman so quick to make his stomach flutter._ _ _ _

____“You are allowed to be upset.” Sihtric squeezed Finan’s shoulder. “We all want answers and we all want to see our loved ones.”_ _ _ _

____“Love? Oh, I don’t know about that.” Finan snorted, but Sihtric’s words stuck with him. Sihtric made a noise of disbelief but didn’t push it._ _ _ _

____They sat in silent for a while, until Finan realized that he needed to talk about it. “How do you handle leaving Ealhswith every time we ride out?” He asked Sihtric quietly._ _ _ _

____Sihtric smiled at the mention of his wife. “I do not,” he said, and Finan knew he was being honest. “I just have to trust in the gods that I will survive and come back to her.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t even think about not seeing her again,” he whispered, and by saying the words he allowed himself to entertain the idea of him loving Eadith. He knew that there were many women attracted to him, but he had never reciprocated their feelings. Now he wasn’t even sure if Eadith felt the same way._ _ _ _

____“She will be okay,” Sihtric assured him. “Eadith is one of the bravest people I’ve met. She knows what she’s doing.”_ _ _ _

____Finan shook his head. “I want to believe that, but I do not know how,” he said. “She’s never been in a situation like this.”_ _ _ _

____“You do not give her enough credit.” At Finan’s look, Sihtric rolled his eyes. “She was the reason we escaped from Haesten’s men. Think about it,” he continued as Finan made to interrupt. “She thought of a plan all on her own. She killed the first man and drew the second away. If she had not, I would probably be dead.”_ _ _ _

____Finan sat quietly, the memory of Sihtric hanging unconscious tugging painfully at him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. The helplessness he had felt watching his best friend struggle and not being able to do anything was something he never wanted to feel again._ _ _ _

____“You can be concerned, but never underestimate Eadith. She’s smart.” Sihtric’s tone was final as he leaned against the oak, arms crossed. Finan could tell that he was upset, but also knew that it was a cumulation of everything that had happened to them in the past couple of days._ _ _ _

____“I have never been so anxious for something to happen. It’s the _waiting _, Sihtric.” Finan was ripping the grass up from the ground. “I’ve never waited this long without having some semblance of a plan.”___ _ _ _

______“I know. I hate it too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finan was grateful to his best friend, as Sihtric never pushed him to continue talking. It was comfortable to sit in silence, the comfort that his presence brought was soothing.  
“I do have one question though,” he said, breaking the silence after a while. The sun had started to set and was casting bright beams across the river. “Why did you send Osferth away?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sihtric grinned, looking at him. “Osferth is still trying to figure out how to kiss a woman,” he said, and Finan let out a bark of laughter. “I figured he’d try to give you advice that would probably cause you to push him in the river.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are probably right.” Finan loved Osferth, but he could appreciate Sihtric understanding what he was going through._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have you talked to Uhtred?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Heavens, no. He’s got enough on his mind.” Finan couldn’t even imagine having a child within the walls._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sihtric stood up and stretched, shaking out his legs. “Perhaps you should. He would listen and understand your feelings.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s not the same,” Finan protested. “That’s his family in there, his daughter. Eadith and I are just… friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Friends, right.” At Finan’s scowl, Sihtric smiled and began walking towards Osferth and Uhtred in the small glade. “Perhaps it is not that different. After all, they are your loved ones.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oi! When did you get so wise?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“When I realized that everyone has somebody they love.” He called back, not turning around._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finan was stumped. Where was the scrawny young man who worked so hard to please Uhtred? But Finan was struck by the words he had said: _When I realized that everyone has somebody they love _. Sihtric was right; he was allowed to be upset that a person he loved was in danger, just as Uhtred is about his daughter. They were not exclusive to each other, but rather a way of connecting to each other.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He knew that Uhtred was closer than brother to him, and Finan realized that just as Uhtred could confide in him, so could Finan confide in Uhtred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shaking his head in wonder at Sihtric, Finan stood up and went to join the people he loved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
